Your love is a Lie
by xBeautifullyxxShatteredx
Summary: This is a yaoi story.The pairing is Kaka/Naru...and um this is a Death Fic. So Enjoy!


**Hello again! :D this is another story i wrote a Long time ago. **

**So please enjoy and yes this is a Yaoi story so beware! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...not even clothes! :O lol nah jk....Naruto doesn't belong to me...**

**he belongs to kakashi in this story! XD**

**_*One–shot* your love is a lie ^Kaka-Naru^_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked through my open door, not knowing what to find. Flowers were everywhere. I gasped and closed the door; I walked over to a card that had my name on it.

Naru-koi,

Hey baby, surprise! Turn around.

I slowly turned around to see my boyfriend of 2 years. Kakashi Hatake. I ran and jumped on him.

"Kaka-chan! *kiss* I *kiss* missed *kiss* you!" I ended with along passionate kiss. He laughed and twirled me around.

"I missed you too! I never should have let Hokage convince me to leave you here." He said hugging me tightly. "Naru-koi, you know I love you right?"

I nodded, "I love you too, Kaka-chan"

He got down on one knee, taking out a small black box.

"Naruto Uzamaki, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

My eyes widened and I stared in disbelief.

"YES! Oh god..yes" I yelled grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him into a kiss. I was never happier in my life, I didn't even notice the love marks on his neck….stupid me right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I happily sighed. That was 4 months ago, and in 2 days I'm going to be Naruto Uzamaki-Hatake. I ran up the steps to our house, having the best news. Tsuande just told me that I was pregnant! Apparently the kyubbi was a girl and thus I could have children! I knew that kaka-chan would be so happy. I opened the front door, shaking with excitement.

"Kaka-chan?" I called but got no response. I went upstairs toward our bedroom door. I stopped when I heard someone moaning. I mentally prepared myself for the worst but what was behind there was something I'll never forget.

Someone so very familiar was riding kakashi. Their clothes were scattered all over the floor. I gasped loudly causing them to stop and look. Tears were now flowing freely down my cheeks and I choked back a heart broken sob.

"Naruto!" Iruka moved off kakashi and wrapped the sheet around himself. The guilt was clear on his face; he refused to meet my eyes. Kakashi slipped on his boxers and started to walk towards me, a pleading look on his face. He hand stretched out to me, but this was one that I would not take and hold… and wish to never let go.

"Naru-koi, what are you doing here? I thought you had a doctor's appointment? It's not what it lo-"my fist connecting his cheek sending him flying back. My breathing was heavy and irregular…I was never like this.

"Shut up Kakashi, just shut up!!" I said glaring at him with hatred and pain. "so you fucking my only fatherly figure 2 days before our wedding is not it looks like? So tell me what's going on then? Huh?!?! Tell me!!"

I desperately wished that this was all a bad dream that I would wake up to see my kaka-chan beside me and ready to hug away all my pain. But deep down I knew this was not a dream, the ache in my heart told me that. I wished for him to tell me that nothing was going on… so I waited…and waited. The silence told me the truth.

I looked to the side, my tears a never ending flow. My heart ripped to shreds. I spoke, my voice cracking and showing my hurt.

"So how long..? Just tell me how long.."

Kakashi was already standing back up, and advancing toward me again. His eyes full of regret.

"5 months but I never stopped loving you, I swear." He said guilty and looked down ashamed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"5 months? How could I have been so stupid…The weddings off. We're over. I hope you have a good life without me." I spat at him. I turned and ran away, I always ran, I ran from my problems, from my life, and now from the only one I ever truly loved.

I could hear him calling after me and trying to catch up, stumbling around for his clothes. I knew were I was going and that no matter what he did he would be to late. I knew the one thing that could truly help me. This time there wasn't going to be blood, only water and lots of it.

The Final Valley was in view…I could hear the water and almost smiled.

This was where it all began…

Where my love from him started…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash-back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was laying there dying; Sasuke had left me like this. To die all alone, somehow I knew I would die like this. I mean no one cares about me…they all hate me. The pain was almost unbearable; I knew my blood was everywhere because it definitely wasn't in my body.

I closed my eyes wishing it would all end; breathing was becoming a very hard task. I hear someone land beside me, then another. Who was it? Were they here to end it for me?

"oh..naruto…." Kakashi's sad broken voice spoke from above. The small amount of hope diminished. He would try and save me.

"I'm sorry…I wasn't here…I was never here… Your were my student and I failed you… I'm so sorry" I felt a warm drop hit my face…he was crying? For me? Why..?

A hand caressed my hair, my once cold body felt just a little bit warmer. I couldn't believe it, my heart suddenly skipped a beat. No...Don't take me now…not when I might have found someone who cares.

"I-i….naru-chan….oh naru-chan….my poor soul has fallen in love with you…yet you leave me now…I'm so sorry…please forgive me…" more warm tears fell on my face. I could barely feel the cold rain; the confession had momentarily stopped my heart. I was sure I had died. Suddenly I felt a warm spark of something in my heart….was this love? No! A demon like me could never be loved…but yet I hoped.

"I love you so much naru-chan….i'm sorry I never told you that."

I let out a rasped breath, though it hurt me to do so. Yet I couldn't let him suffer thinking I was dead. So when I felt warm hands lift me up. I knew he knew I was alive…and suddenly I really wanted to be.

"..thank you… I don't think I could have made it if you had died….I love you…so hold on naru-chan"

…and I held on…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stood at the edge, my eyes closed. He would come, I knew he would. And just like I said… he jumped into clearing.

"naru-koi…"

"I loved you Kakashi. I thought you loved me back but your love is a lie. I wish you knew how much you meant to me, you kept me alive, I only hope that you can feel my love for you and try to use it one day. I'm not sorry for doing this but I am sorry l killing our child with me." I told him and looked back once more.

"You're pregnant." He said barely above a whisper but I heard him. "I love you."

If only he said that and really meant it. If only he never cheated. If only he told me the truth before I felt the pain….. I wouldn't have jumped.

**Well what did you think? did it suck like i think it did? Review or comment! please :D**


End file.
